Girl Talk
by elephant0303
Summary: PostEp 4.05. Sharon & Andrea have a small talk.


If I owned these characters, I would not be working a full-time job (yeah for summer breaks!) while finishing a full-time graduate program. I am just borrowing them and part of 4.05 for the evening…

A special thanks to gingersnapped907 for continuing to encourage me to write. (And hounding me when I don't make deadlines ;-) ).

 **Girl Talk**

" _Listen…uhh… since it has calmed down around here, what do you say to dinner tomorrow at Serve? It's new. It's nearby. And people say…ehhuhh... Well, people say that it's one of the most romantic places in Los Angles."_ Andy has not looked this nervous since he asked me to accompany him to _The Nutcracker_ the first time.

" _R...romantic?"_ I'm slightly taken aback as I start to realize exactly what he is asking and hope that he doesn't notice that I stuttered through the word.

" _Well, that's how it's described."_ As I take a moment to think about my response so I don't come off sounding like the giddy school girl that I'm feeling and at the same time I can't find the word that I want to use as my mind just blanked. I notice that he's starting to look uncomfortable as if he expects me to not agree.

" _Oh, I see. Uhh… Ahh…Ummm… Fine."_ I think I just agreed to an actual date with Andy. All of the sudden, I'm really uncomfortable and realize that I need to have a talk with Andrea. It's been too long since I have been on a date as a single woman. What are the rules for dating these days? _"Uhhh… where's Hobbs?"_

" _She's in Interview One I think."_ I quickly turn to walk off ensuring that I put a little extra swing in my hips just to torment him. As I resist the urge to bounce up and down like a teenager who has just been asked out on her first date, I mouth "Ro-man-tic?" taking the time to enunciate and pause at each syllable as I put a little skip in my step. I hope he hasn't noticed how giddy I am.

As I step into electronics to see if Andrea is actually in Interview One, I try to tone down my giddiness. I need to remember that I am at work and that no one here needs to know what just happened. Maybe I should call Nicole and ask her the same question she asked me in December. Last time we were together for a family gathering, she hinted that things were going much better for her and her husband and they were working through the issues that had come up with her being his boss while keeping the romance hot. I take a deep breath so that I can focus on what is actually going on in front of me as Buzz gives me a quizzical look. Andrea seems to be wrapping up with Big Hazard so I take a moment to watch her before walking over to stand outside of Interview One so I can grab her as soon as she's done.

A few minutes later, Andrea is walking out of the interview room. She rolls her eyes as she sees me standing waiting for her. "Sharon, I'm not going –"

"Andy asked me to Serve for dinner tomorrow night," I interrupt whatever she was going to say. "He said it's a really romantic restaurant. What does that mean? Is this a date? I'm kinda having a freak out right now."

Andrea grabs my arm and pulls me into the breakroom. While not the most private, it at least gets us out of the hallway and no one will think twice about the two of us standing here having a conversation. "So I guess you will need to research that Gavin and I have been pulling together for you for the last year, huh?"

"What are you even talking about?" I'm very puzzled by her comment.

"Well, Gavin started it. He insisted that we check LAPD policy when you went to him to ask about who to hire as a family law attorney. We wanted to make sure that the policy on fraternization hadn't changed since the last time you wrote it. We completed all of the forms for you. Both of you just have to sign and date them and then turn them into either Pope or Taylor. We think Pope would take it better, but that is something for you and Andy to discuss. Along with that, we pulled together some articles about the current dating scene for those recently divorced and over age 50. We know that you overthink everything. Here you go." She opens her briefcase and pulls out what looks to be a rather thick folder to hand over to me.

All of the sudden, I'm extremely nervous. I hadn't even stopped to think about all of the implications of what it means that Andy possibly asked me out on a date. I pull my hand back. "I'm not even sure it is a date. He just said he wanted to go to dinner at this restaurant that people say one of the most romantic ones in LA. We've never been on an actual date. It's always just been dinner."

Andrea just shakes her head at me. "Ok. Let's break it down. It's not your normal night to go out to dinner. Tomorrow is Friday. He wants to take you somewhere romantic. How was he acting as he asked you out to dinner? Like normal or more nervous?"

"Much more nervous than normal. He almost seemed surprised that I agreed to go with him. It was really awkward – almost like it was the first time he was ever asking someone out to dinner."

"Hummm. Well, I would say that it is an actual date based on that reaction. What do you think you'll wear? What about that new dress that we found the other day? The teal one that wraps? You could even wear that to the office tomorrow if you don't think you're going to get out in time to go home first. It would send the message that _you_ think that his invitation was a date without making him uncomfortable if you got it wrong. Or you could just ask him if it is a date. Then, maybe you might stop overthinking a bit."

"Me? Overthink something? Who are you kidding?" I have to work to keep a straight-face as I ask this of her. We both know that I really do overthink things.

"Yes, you. Now, enjoy the rest of the evening with Rusty and then take a moment before bed tonight to _enjoy_ the fact that Andy finally asked you out on a date after your conversation a month ago."


End file.
